In the packaging industry, the production of boxes, e.g. of corrugated cardboard, is traditionally performed in line by folding and gluing blanks, using a machine commonly known as a folder-gluer. Such a processing machine normally takes the form of a succession of modules containing the different functional appliances which are responsible for performing the multiple elementary operations necessary for production of the boxes. Each module has its own blank conveying system, namely roller or belt conveyors, but the assembly is arranged such that conveying globally takes place continuously over the entire length of the folder-gluer.
The production of complex boxes requires folding and gluing operations on the four sides of the blanks. In order for these operations to be performed in a single passage through the folder-gluer, it has proved essential to modify the orientation of the blanks during the box production process. For this reason, pivoting devices have been developed which are intended to be integrated within the folder-gluers and are able to turn flatly all blanks passing through during conveying.